The unwanted lineage
by Nyx3
Summary: Montparnasse gets attacked by a vampire and learns something not-so-nice about his lineage. R for language and stuff.
1. The attack

Disclaimer: No, even my gerbil can own Victor Hugo's greatest work.  
Author's Note: This is a dark tale when Montparnasse encounters a vampire. The day after, he learns some things about his family he wished he never had. This has some blood and guts, just to warn you. This may take several installments. Oh yeah, excpet for a few exceptions, the words in italics stand for French words. Fille means girl, Garcon means boy. Pardon my French if its used incorrectly. No pun intended.   
  
  
Montparnasse silently followed the young woman down the quiet Paris street. It was about 11 o'clock, and Montparnasse was on the prowl. He had been watching the girl for a few hours. He had no idea why he was attracted to her. His main interest was Eponine, a good friend. He had even asked her on a date, he had gone that far, but of course she said no. Many girls thought him handsome, but would never consider going out with him. He had always wondered why. Heartbroken, he still was in love with Eponine until he saw her and this other guy, a rich student, he might add, chatting together under a tree. In broad daylight. She looked just as upset as Montparnasse had the night he confessed his love for Eponine. Now he simply wished both Eponine and her lover would burn in hell. He figured that he could show her that he no longer gave a shit. He would find other women, there were plenty of them. So, the unhappy teenager stalked the woman. He guessed her to be in her early twenties, maybe older, maybe younger, it did not matter. He slipped into a dark alley, and waited until she passed. He would try to hit on her. He didn't want to hurt her, but a little love wouldn't hurt...  
"Hey fille you sure turn me on tonight." The woman turned her head to come face to face with one of the most handsomest men the night could bring. Hiding a smirk, she could see how warm he looked, how beautiful...  
"Garcon, you are the first to talk to me since I entered Paris. What a pretty little thing you are. Come here." Surprised of his luck, and slightly ruffled at being called a boy (he was 19, you know) he obeyed without hesitation. It was true that he had been the only one to try and talk to the woman since she entered Paris, for she seemed to have an ominous air about her. Montparnasse, the child of the night, didn't have any conscience, nor did he have any sense of foreboding. He came to the woman, and was more than shocked when she grabbed his wrists. The woman smiled, and he could see the glint of fangs. Startled, Montparnasse tried to pull away, but found himself on his back in the middle of the darkened alley. The woman's grip on his wrists was extremely strong, even bone crushing.   
"You're...You're strong for a woman." He remarked with a nervous smile. "I can give you what you want, just please....let go of me." "Don't think so." replied the woman, her fangs shining in the moonlight. "Please." Montparnasse begged. "Let me go. I never was going to hurt you, just let me go!" The woman tightened her grip on Montparnasse's wrists, and dragged him to the far corner of the alley. She tied him up with some string she had around her neck and stood back to look at her find. Montparnasse was normally a pale boy, but tonight, he was as pale as an alabaster in the eerie glow of the moon. He was trembling, and his wide black eyes stared at her with the look of a cornered rabbit. His breathing was shallow, labored, one of a man in a terrifying situation. The vampire almost pitied him as she sank to her knees and grasped the boy's delicate chin with her slender fingers. "So lovely." she murmured, licking her lips. "You will make a fine feast for me tonight. Its such a pity you have to die." "DIE?!" screeched Montparnasse. "I don't think so, lady. Get away from me!" He kicked the woman with his leg and sent her sprawling. Montparnasse tried to stand, but the woman overpowered him once more. "Sleep." She commanded in a soft, relaxing tone. "Relax and let me take over. It'll be over soon." Montparnasse, despite his best efforts, found himself drifting into a gentle and relaxing sleep. The vampire smiled. Her hypnotic effects had left the boy completely defenseless. Tilting his swan-like neck back, she started to sank her fangs into his neck. The warm blood started to flow swiftly into her mouth, and she savored the warm, sweet taste of human blood. But something was different. Puzzled, the vampire pondered over the taste. It had the usual taste of human blood, but there was something different. Could it be... Out of nowhere, a heavy cinderblock flew at the vampire's head. "Get off 'im, demoness!" cried a familiar voice. Gueulemer, Babet, and Claquesous, hugging the shadows, ran up to the rescue. It was Gueulemer, the Hercules clone, was the one who had hurled the cinderblock at the vampire. Gueulemer picked up the unconscious Montparnasse with one arm and the rebel quartet of thieves stalked off to their headquarters to nurse their comrade back to health. 


	2. An unexpected discovery

Disclaimer: If I owned Montparnasse, well, we all know what he would be :)  
  
Author's Note: Chapter Two in all its vampire Montparnasse goodness! What will Montparnasse do? he's just been attacked by the most gorgeous vampire in the world? And how come women continue to stay away from him, especially the most important woman of all-Eponine? WARNING: This chapter has some *but not alot* inappropriate language that may be deemed offensive. Also, one part in here is downright freaky. Not that much, but just in case, you have been warned.  
  
  
Montparnasse awoke with a groan and focused his eyes on the face in front of him. It was Babet's. The man looked down on his young comrade and said in a vicious whisper. "You know, had Gueulemer not chased away that broad that was attacking you last night, you would of been dead. That was a vampire, all right..." Babet trailed off and Montparnasse sank back into oblivion.   
Montparnasse awoke again with a start. He felt slightly feverish, but then again he was lucky to be alive. His hand went to the two bite-size marks on the side of his neck, and he shivered. Stiffly sitting up, Montparnasse checked himself out in the mirror and brushed his hair with his fingers. He managed a smile, and froze. The creature staring back at him wasn't who he thought it should be. He looked like Montparnasse, with the big black eyes and the ebony thick curly hair. Only it wasn't him. As Montparnasse stared closer into the mirror, he could see two small dagger like fangs producing from where his incisors should be. He was deathly pale, and his face seemed not to copy Montparnasse's look of terror. It had the look of a sneer, a vicious sneer that read, "Ha ha I got you." Montparnasse jumped back from the mirror as though the had been electrocuted, and sat on the bare wood floor, panting. "What the hell was that?" thought Montparnasse aloud as he tried to remain calm and stop his hands from shaking. Mustering up his courage, the boy thief stood and looked at himself in the mirror, afraid of the answer. Again he smiled. The fangs were still there. Just then, Claquesous floated into the room. The ghostly figure stuck to the corner of the room like glue, hiding his face as usual. Montparnasse figured he was dreaming. "Claquesous, hit me." Montparnasse asked. Claquesous stared. "Hit you?" the man hissed. "Why?" "I have to be dreaming." Montparnasse reasoned. "I looked in the mirror twice today, and I saw not my reflection, but one of a vampire's. Yet he looked exactly like me, except...more dead, I guess." The ethereal figure floated over to the boy and punched him across the mouth so hard, that blood started to flow. Claquesous looked down at his young companion sprawled on the ground and licked his lips. Without fully knowing what he was doing, Claquesous knelt down next to his friend and slowly started to lick the blood away from the boy's mouth. Montparnasse's wide black eyes popped open, and he jumped away from the man with a screech. "Oh! La Vache! *damn it!* what the fuck do you think you're doing Claquesous! I told you to hit me, not attack me! Damn this dream just keeps getting weirder and weirder! Now what are you doing, Claquesous?" The shadow man was huddled back in his corner, a puzzled look on his mysterious face. "My God, 'Parnasse." The man said softly, using Montparnasse's baby name. "You really are a vampire." 


	3. Claquesous reveales his past

Disclaimer: The Patron-Minette characters aren't mine. Nope. Nada.  
  
Author's Note: Now what? Poor 'Parnasse! Is he really a vampire? And what's up with Claquesous? For those of you who came in late, this tale revolves around Montparnasse, and that fateful night he was attacked by a very gorgeous, female vampire. Montparnasse seemed to have recovered, but as he looked in the mirror, he saw two vampire fangs and it scared him so badly he asked Claquesous to hit him to wake him up. Upon doing so, Claquesous noticed he had knocked out Montparnasse, and he had also made him bleed. When Claquesous tried to "help" Montparnasse by licking the blood away, he discovered something ominous about his friend. Alot of Claquesous is revealed in this chapter.  
  
  
"Claquesous? Claquesous? CLAQUESOUS?!!! What the hell is the matter with you? What's wrong? Answer me!" Montparnasse stared with gaping eyes at his friend, who was rocking back and forth and mumbling something Montparnasse couldn't decipher. Breaking Claquesous's main rule never to come near him, Montparnasse slowly walked up to his friend and patted him on the shoulder. "Hey, its alright Claquesous, you were only trying to help me, it was just a little freaky, that's all. Com'on, its all right....Claquesous?" Claquesous looked up at him, and even through the man's ghostly hood Montparnasse could see a true face of terror. "You really are a vampire, little 'Parnasse." said Claquesous softly. "I remember the first time you came to us, after we got you from your horrible mother, when we saved you from the alley. You were scared and hurting, and Babet had to hold you each night until you fell asleep so that you would stop shaking. You were so small and tiny then, but I could smell something different about you. Gueulemer could never of seen it, he's all bulk and no brain, and Babet, he probably would have figured it out had he known how. But I knew. I knew why your mother hated you so. You always had a bit of vampire in you, ever since you were born. Just look at you! Your looks are so perfect, and your skin... its almost like snow, its so pale. Poor 'Ponine noticed it too, that's why she never wanted to love you. The fangs never showed, though, and your thirst for blood was never revealed. I tried to tell myself that you might just look like a vampire, but now I know... If that vampire broad hadn't bitten you, you could of led a more happy life, but now.... oh you poor child, I feel your pain..." Claquesous continued to babble, and Montparnasse thought he would go mad. He grabbed Claquesous by the shoulders and gave him a hard shake. "What the hell do you mean, 'You feel my pain?!' and how did you know that I was part vampire?! Why didn't you tell me then? I could of done something! You ruined my life!" Claquesous shook his head sadly. "Child, I did not want to destroy your innocence like mine had been. I was just like you at one time. My mother was the vampire, and my father, an innocent passerby. She seduced him, my mother did, and when she had what she wanted, she killed him. She played victim, but I knew. Then one fine spring day, she killed our neighbor, a little peasant lady, and she drank her blood. I saw the whole thing. It made me sick inside. I threw up right then and there. My mother turned to me, her mouth full of blood, and she said to me, "My dear babe, you and I are of the same ilk, so I suggest you get used to feasting on blood. You are part vampire. Not entirely, as I might of hoped, but there was no other man but your father, so I had to take what came to me. You may or may not have the bloodlust in your veins as I have, hopefully you do, but be warned: No matter what, everyone you know and love will know that evil flows through your skin." That night, I ran away. I disguised myself, and called myself Claquesous, after the mansion where I once lived with my mother. I never fell in love, and I never showed my face. I forget what I look like now, its all been so long ago. I don't even know if we can save you..." Again Claquesous started to go off and babble, and Montparnasse was left in the dark. 


End file.
